


Lady Sapphire and the Phantom  Thief

by Themitzj



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Rivalry, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themitzj/pseuds/Themitzj
Summary: It has been awhile since Kaito Kuroba saw his father. Having disappeared again, Kaito now search for Pandora, the criminals, and his dad. But with Aoko finally thinking she will have to place KID behind bars herself, Kaito forces his hand and takes the gamble.How does this end for the two teenagers?And what happens when Kaito's blue rose goes missing?





	1. The Blue Rose

It had been some time after seeing his father. Kaito was too confused. It was a mystery. The loss of his father had a huge impact on him as he grew up. Due to discovering his father’s death to actually be murder, Kaito changed himself to the image that he never expected to become:  
Kaito Kid.  
The infamous jewel thief with his league of adoring fans. Of course, he was aware that this was dangerous. Kaito wouldn't play this sort of gamble unless he knew the risks of even attempting to find his father's murders. He did his best to gain their attention and searched for Pandora as well.   
Alas, this led him with many dangerous encounters with Inspector Nakamori. He was persistent, Kaito gave him that but the old man was getting better. Now with the attention of Inspector Nakamori, this caused his daughter, Kaito's childhood friend and crush, to grow angry with the thief. But Kaito couldn’t do anything to ease Aoko's pain.  
Or so he thought

“Ohayo, Nakamori,” Hakuba greets the female. She turns and bows her head. “Ohayo, Hakuba kun,” Aoko says in return when he takes her hand and kisses it. The female blushes while Kaito scoffs at Hakuba's method of flirting.  
It was flat out annoying.  
“Ohayo, Kuroba kun,” Hakuba greets sourly   
"Ohayo, Hakuba kun," Kaito returns.  
The two glare each other until Sensei comes in telling everyone to sit down. Aoko takes her seat besides Kaito and glances at the male. Kaito has been off in another world with a serious expression carved on his face. Everyone began to wonder if it was a trick or if Kaito was scheming something grand.  
And he was.  
But not in the manner you would think.  
Kaito finally decided it was time... He glances at Aoko who is now turned and focused on the teacher.

"Aoko chan," calls her friend, " what future career will you write about?"  
Aoko blushes and scratches her cheek bashfully. This catches Kaito's eyes as he grabs his bag. "Um, Aoko plans to go into law enforcement," Aoko says, causing Kaito to crash while Hakuba kun brightens up.  
"Nani," Kaito yells in shock, "when did you decide this?"  
"Ano, Kaito. Aoko decided this long before. Aoko's going to either be a lawyer or go into the police force like Otou san."  
"That is excellent Nakamori san," Hakuba congratulates the female.  
"Hah? But your clumsy Aoko," teases Kaito nervously.  
I didn't think she'd be so serious because of KID, Kaito thinks to himself as he was still processing what Aoko had said. Kaito had to do something, or else Aoko will enter the deep end.  
He couldn't allow Aoko to get hurt by them.  
I have to do something fast, Kaito thinks as he watches Aoko become fired up at her new mission.

Aoko sighs as she sits in the living room alone.  
Her dad had to go due to a surprise notice from KID.  
KID... Aoko is sick of hearing his name, she thinks, Aoko will definitely put you in jail KID!  
It was nearly 8:45 PM and everything was silent. Aoko finally decides to reach for the remote to see how everything was going. Her dad was surely excited. Aoko glances at the TV hesitantly before pressing the power button.  
"-what is said to be the robbery of the Sapphire Rose jewel. Currently we are standing by with the KID's fans that came to see the infamous Kaito Kid in action," the news reporter says before the wave of fans screamed into the mic their love for the thief.  
Aoko scoffs at their action. He's a criminal. What is so charming of that?  
"The clue given to us was this:  
A Rose among roses. The bluest among the blue. Her undying beauty leaves an awe for all of you. Where she lies is common for her. But by the time it's nine, you'll have ran of time. Don't be a fright, Mr. Knight. The Rose will return before high moon, I hope to see you soon.  
Inspector Nakamori has deducted that..."  
Aoko's mind soon diverts away from the TV.  
KID didn't say "her" like a gem but like a girl. "Mr. Knight" must mean Otou san! And he seems to refer to "Rose" as someone important to Ot-...  
Aoko quickly looks at the time.  
8:59 PM.  
Immediately, Aoko rushes to the front door and swings the door open while sparring a glance at the clock.  
9:00 PM.  
By the time the door fully opened, KID was already their waiting.  
"So you understood," KID says eerily.  
Aoko stands frozen.  
"Care to take a walk, Blue Rose?"


	2. The Search for a Phantom

“Care to take a walk, Blue Rose?”  
***   
Aoko stands still. Her fingers wrapped around the door knob, clutching it tightly as her knuckles grow white. KID stands at the door with a smile now gracing his lips, causing Aoko to cringe inwardly. When he reaches for her hand to kiss it, the female swipes her hand away from his lips.  
“What is wrong,” KID smirks, “Aoko Nakamori?”   
Aoko’s blood instantly ran cold, but not from fear. It was anger. This was the thief who stole her father away from her. A criminal of the law for crying out loud. The girl immediately shuts the door close.   
Aoko retreats while facing the door when her back comes in contact with a warm, hard surface. In a swift motion, Aoko was secured by two strong arms that belonged to none other than KID. “Let me go,” she begins to yell. KID’s hand covered her mouth before she could alarm the neighbors nearby. “Quiet, Nakamori Chan,” he whispers into her ear soothingly. “A moment of your time, please?”  
Aoko is stiff, but gave in as she could no longer stand not being able to breath. “What do you want Kaito KID,” she growls at him aggressively. The magician smirks at her aggressive persona but doesn’t waver in any manner. Aoko glances at the time. 9:07 PM. Her father would surely come soon. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want Otou san to come and catch you,” she mocks, something she doesn’t usually do.  
“Oh, I have plenty of time. But I must ask you…”  
Aoko glares at him when suddenly she’s blind folded.   
“Hey,” she cries when KID presses a finger to her lips.   
“To please, my beautiful Blue Rose, be quiet or you’ll disturb the others. Just,” he whispers, "relax." Aoko is suddenly lifted into his powerful arms before finding herself in a white limousine. “What are you doing,” she yells when she sees an older man in place.  
“Pardon me, Nakamori-san. The master asks that if you were to see him, then you must answer this riddle.”  
“What does KID take Aoko for? An idiot," she growls.  
"On the contrary. If he did this, then KID must consider you very much the opposite."  
Aoko is astounded at the words she had just heard. Why would KID even go as for to kidnap her anyways? She is just a person.   
"The riddle is:   
At the beginning of the first day of school there was a dead boy found inside of a classroom. They found 3 suspects: The janitor, the teacher and one of the boy's classmates. The janitor claims that he was just cleaning the room, the teacher said that she was computing her student's grades and the boy's classmate claims that he was listening to music. Who committed the crime?"  
Aoko looks at the older male with a look of disturbance.   
"Please don't ask. Even I a disturbed by the Master's choice of riddles," sighs the driver, " also! You have five minutes for each riddle."  
Aoko huffs but leans into her seat to think quickly.   
Three suspects:  
The janitor cleaning the classroom.  
A teacher putting in grades.  
And a boy listening to music.  
The boy was killed on the first day of school too...  
"The teacher," Aoko cries out as the driver makes a sudden turn. "He's at Aoko's school, isn't he?"  
The driver chuckles nervously but nods. Your next clue will be given to you when we arrive." 

Aoko pushes the door open and follows inside where the male gives her next clue. "I will not be accompanying you anymore after this. Now:  
The dirtier I am, the whiter I get. Leave a mark on me when you stand, I'll leave a mark on you when you sit. What am I?"  
Aoko is then pushed in by the older male and sealed in. Aoko sighs as she wished to just stop and call her father. He was surely worried, and throwing a fit.   
Otou san...  
Aoko flares up and storms to her classroom.  
The only thing that gets whiter when marked and leaves a mark on her would have to be:  
the chalk board.  
Surely enough, Aoko sees a blue letter on the chalk board of her class. On it were swirls and designs of flowers and butterflies. Flattering but not very appealing when it is done by a thief who gets on Aoko's nerves. Snatching the thin letter between her finger tips, the young teenager opens it up.  
"Got this far, Blue Rose? I'm quite surprise in truth, but not disappointed! Next time, I will test you to the max Detective Nakamori chan."  
Aoko glares at the letter coldly before skimming ahead and finding the riddle.  
"I have 88 keys, yet I cannot open a door. What am I," Aoko says aloud before immediately making her way to the music room.   
Even a child would have to know this! Kaito KID must be stupid, Aoko tells herself defiantly as she slides the door open. The large piano glistens with a note attached to it. Opening it, the girl immediately knew KID would make a snarky remark.   
"I'm sure your aware this riddle was too simple, but I assure you Nakamori chan you are almost there. But can you tell me:  
What at night comes without being fetched. And by day they are lost without being stolen?  
I assure you though, Blue Rose, that you are a match for such gems."  
Aoko looks at the message puzzled. Why does he continue to charm her by saying such things? Aoko sighs and turns back to the riddle as she slowly makes her way out the room, making sure to note trip like sh had earlier.   
"I wat to say the moon but it's one thing...," Aoko mumbles as she stops to look out the hall way. The dark blue sky glistened with its natural gems:  
the stars.  
Bright, beautiful and come without being asked to be brought. It was sad that the get lost elsewhere and don't return till the next night. Aoko pauses the returns back to the note.  
Comes at night.  
By day, lost.  
Gems.  
Aoko's mind makes a three sixty as do her feet that stormed up the stairs. The best place to see them without any trouble is outside on the roof! The girl's heart skips as she sees the only thing left between her and her target. What am I going to do? Why am I exited to see him? Aoko's mind races with many probabilities, but her only thought now was to wrap her fingers around the door knob and turn it open.


	3. The Phantom and his Rose

Aoko's mind races with many probabilities, but her only thought now was to wrap her fingers around the door knob and turn it open.  
***  
"Maybe this was a bad idea," Kaito says while his butler waited at the bottom, in front of the school.  
"You said this had to be done," his friend scolded behind the mic.  
"I can't go through with this," Kaito finally says as he had a card prepared in case he chickened out. With one foot ready to push him off, Kaito takes a breath before hearing the door opened. He freezes.  
"KID," Aoko says as she walks past the door. The female is panting, as if she had just ran a marathon. In some way, she sort of did since she ran across the whole school to be here. Kaito, now knowing it was too late, turns to face an angry Aoko. Her face was pure anger that it made Kaito cringe inside.  
"Where you gonna leave," Aoko growls defiantly as I'd she couldn't accept the fact that the thief was going to run off. "You call me out here and then decide to run!" Aoko looks at him straight in the eye. "I knew you were nothing more than a coward! Running off always! Why can't you face the consequences like a man," she begins to tell him.  
Kaito clenches his fist in frustration. I knew Aoko was going to yell at me, Kaito thinks, so why am I even surprised?  
"Even a Phantom has its own fears, Aoko," Kaito speaks as he looks into her eyes. They burned a bright blue. Those bright blue eyes he could never get out of his head. The blue rose.  
"Then can you tell me why you came to even get me," Aoko asks, "when you fear for your security?"  
Suddenly, she is standing in front of the thief who now covers her eyes. When she feels KID leaning his head against hers, Aoko grows stiff and dares not to breath. The closeness she had near the criminal only made her feel uneasy, but also... Familiarized.  
"Because I wished to reveal the truth. But... Now I see I can't destroy your innocent eyes if I removed my mask," he speaks as he moves behind her, but only allows one of Aoko's eyes to see freely ahead on her.  
"I don't need to break something that is already fragile," he finishes in a soft whisper.  
When he moves in front of Aoko, whom is still frozen, Kaito embraces her. "I will explain every-."  
The sound of metal handcuffs cut him off shortly after. Kaito moves back to see how Aoko managed to chain the male down, but not with simple handcuffs. The ones she had placed on him were for higher criminals.  
Meaning: Kaito was screwed.  
Her face held a serious expression.  
"Aoko wants answers now," Aoko growls as she grabs his red tie tightly.  
The next question made him want to crawl off into the unknown. Aoko wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to know!  
"What's your real identity, Kaito KID!"  
Silence.  
Kaito looks down before moving his head up, careful to not make his top hat to fall.  
"Aoko... I'm," he spoke seriously.  
Aoko was silent. Her serious expression now morphed into a horrid, shocked, mad, and in disbelief expression. She grabbed his shirt and screams at him angrily. Those two words echoing between the two teenagers. The female punches his muscular chest as he shuts his eyes and faces the sky.  
"Kaito Kuroba."  
Aoko grips his white suit looking down crying. Sobbing out her disappointment. Crying because she knew that Kaito knew how much she has cried for her father to come back. To come spend time with the two of them.  
This wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want this. I should have left earlier. I shouldn't have even told her. You made her cry. Your the worst.  
Those were the words that burned into Kaito's head as Aoko's hands wrapped around his neck. Her hands trembled as they both were now on their knees.  
Kaito listened as Aoko cried.  
Never let your poker face fall, Kaito willed himself to think. Never let it-.  
Kaito's eyes fluttered open when he felt his childhood friend caress his cold cheeks. Her eyes still spilled some tears but her face was now soft. He could only wish to take her warm hand but he was chained down.  
"Bakaito," Aoko spoke softly, "why?"  
Don't let your poker face fall...  
Kaito felt his eye sight go blurry. A salty liquid now cascading down his face as he looks at the girl he loved.  
"I don't deserve you," he sobs while she hugs him.  
***  
The two now stood in front of one another. Aoko could only cringe at Kaito's burdens. Every word seemed to seep into her and then pierce her heart like needles. Kaito held a stoic, cold expression as he does so. His eyes burned from crying for a good solid twenty minutes.  
"Why didn't you tell," she asked softly as she begins to remove the handcuffs.  
"I already told you, Ahoko," he attempted to tease while wincing.  
"Bakarou! That's not a good enough reason for me! Protecting me? Really," she yells at him before stopping and pressing his hands against her face. "I could've helped."  
Kaito's face hardens. "Aoko. If you helped, you'd be in trouble! Not just with those criminals! But with the law and Otou san! You think I want you to face those burdens?"  
"I don't care," she fires back as she removes the cuffs and tosses them down harshly. "What makes you think that I would hide and not help my friend! What made you think I would cower over people who have no power over me! I don't care! What made you think I wouldn't have done anything and everything for you? When you have a problem you come straight back home!"  
Kaito grits his teeth. "I don't want you hurt Aoko! What don't you get from that? I don't want any of my family to get hurt! I don't want you or Otou san to lose one or the other!"  
"That's not fair! Why can you say it and not me," she counters.  
"Because a thief can't lose his most precious treasure," Kaito yells. Aoko's face went from an angry to flustered. The female retracts her hand immediately while moving back. "Nani! Bakaito," she shouts flustered. Kaito smirks at her change of expression before standing close to her and sticking his palm towards her. The female looks before placing her hand against his own and allowing him to grip it.  
"I wouldn't want to lose my precious Blue Rose now, would?" Kaito teases before moving her hand to kiss the back of it. Aoko turns a much brighter shade of red. "B-baka. What's that suppose to mean," she pouts and moves her hand away.  
Kaito in return flicks her forehead and sticks his tongue out mockingly. "It means what it means, Ahoko. Figure it out, detective."  
"Bakaito," she whines in annoyance as she goes to pick up her handcuffs.  
"Blue today," Kaito says from behind, causing Aoko to turn and attempt to punch him. The male dodges but pulls her over. "Baka," Kaito sticks his tongue out and smirks, "I'm saying your mine. My Blue Rose. And my precious treasure."  
Aoko blushes in disbelief. "Nani?"  
"H-hey don't tell me your rejecting me," Kaito stammers, "I build a lot of courage to ask a buttless, bustless, tomboyish girl to go out with me! Much more in KID's clothes!"  
Aoko stares at him blankly before laughing at him. "Bakaito, I should reject you!"  
"S-shut up! Yes or no," he asks in embarrassment.  
"I think you know the answer," Aoko says in return before sticking her tongue out and closing her eyes. Kaito huffs in annoyance. "Come one, Princess Aoko. Time to take you home," he growls as he takes her hand and picks up his hat. When he sees Aoko grinning, Kaito couldn't helps but ask her why she was grinning.  
"I'm grinning, because I'm dating the famous Kaito KID, my dad's arch nemesis."  
Kaito rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well, let's just hope your dad isn't too upset right now..."  
***  
"Aoko! Your OK! Did that monster dare hurt you? Did he touch you? I swear if he even," Inspector Nakamori yells as he embraces his daughter.  
"O-Otou san," Aoko yelps and attempt remove her father, "we only talked but he really only wanted to annoy you!"  
Oi, oi, Kaito thinks as he is hidden behind her bedroom door listening, watch what your saying.  
"Imma beat the cr-!"  
"Otou san! Please! I'm fine! After leaving me here, Kaito came to check on me," Aoko attempted to calm her father.  
He stops and finally gives up yelling. "Kaito, eh? What's going on here then?"  
Aoko turns red and stalks off to her room. "Stop drinking Otou-san! Geez!" Her father laughs and yells back, "Tell him to come over tomorrow! I want a man to man talk! Or else he's a dead!"  
Aoko sighs as she slams her door closed and makes her way to the balcony where Kaito sat. "See what I mean Aoko," Kaito tells her, "I partly regret confessing. It will put you at risk."  
Aoko grimaced before smiling. "It'll be fine. We'll figure something out, ne?"  
Kaito looks at her before signalling her to come closer. "Come here. I need to whisper you something."  
Creeping over, the female lends her ear to the male. Smirking, Kaito whispers, "I love you, Ahoko."  
The female swats his shoulder in embarrassment while he chuckled to himself, does his best not to laugh out loud.  
"Bakaito."  
"Ahoko."  
The couple stuck their tongue out before laughing to themselves. Without warning, the phantom flicks her forehead and disappeared into his house next door.


	4. No Longer Your Rose

The couple stuck their tongue out before laughing to themselves. Without warning, the phantom flicks her forehead and disappeared into his house next door.  
***  
That night, Aoko dreamt of nothing but being stuck in some dark, cold blue hole. A hand would reach for her and so would she, but their hands just went past one another. His white gloved hand and her pale one couldn’t seem to grasp one another. He was a phantom.  
Kaito KID, the phantom, just couldn’t reach for Aoko at all. When they finally took hold of one another, Kaito pull her up to the near top until he suddenly cries out like a wailing Banshee with his mask on. Aoko’s hand would lose hold and she’d then fall deeper into the hole.  
That dark, cold blue hole.

Aoko jumps up in horror, sweating buckets of sweat onto her bed. “A nightmare,” she pants with a fearful expression. Looking at the time, Aoko gets up and begins to change after shutting off the alarm. Even if Aoko wished to rest for another thirty minutes, her mind wouldn’t be at ease if the dream repeated or continued. “Aoko wonders how Kaito is,” she says to herself in a low whisper. Deciding to have some fresh air out on the balcony, Aoko slowly slides her door open and steps out. Much to her surprise, she also sees Kaito dressed up for school and making his way to the balcony.  
“What are you doing out,” they asked in unison before pausing to laugh a bit.  
“A nightmare,” Aoko answers Kaito, “and you?”  
“Actually, same reason. It was weird,” Kaito admits half heartedly.  
"Oh? And what was it about Kaito," the female asks curiously. The male scratches his chin before turning back to face Aoko.  
"I dreamt that I was trying to pull you up from some hole. I was at the very top where everything seemed pure white and black. We couldn't grab one another because our hands would pass through one another. But when I finally was able to take hold and pull you up, I was holding another girl. Black hair with the darkest blue eyes. I panicked of course because she scared me and was crying like some weeping angel. But then her face would change and laugh at me. I don't know what happened next but suddenly she disappears and your falling deeper inside. I couldn't reach you..."  
Aoko looked astounded at what he said. The basic depiction of his dream was so similar to her own dream. But why was that?  
"What about you?"  
"Nani? Ah! It was the same as yours. But Aoko was in the hole. It was cold, dark and a glowing blue. You came to grab Aoko at the top in KID form. We couldn't grab one another either. And we did, you pulled Aoko up and began to scream like a Banshee. Aoko fell farther in while you kept screaming."  
Kaito falls silent and confused now. Why would we share the saw dream, he asked himself, with different point of views and sides? Not only that but something else changed. The girl and I. But why not Aoko instead of her?  
"Kaito? Kaito you okay," Aoko calls worriedly when he didn't respond.  
"A-ah! Gomen Aoko. Move from the balcony a bit so I can come over," he calls back as he grabs his school bag.  
"Eh? You can't jump across the whole yard onto here," Aoko says but moves nevertheless. Kaito chuckles then smirks as he suddenly begins to walk across thin air.  
"Nani," Aoko gasps when he jumps down laughing at her. He flicks her forehead and chuckles. "You're forgetting that I'm the Kaito KID already? Ahoko," Kaito teases her while Aoko puffs her cheeks.  
"Bakaito," Aoko pouts while he smiles at her fondly.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know," Kaito grins ear to ear as he takes her hand into his own. "Let's hurry up and get going. Otou san will wake up soon."  
Aoko smiles and nods as they quietly take their things. Hand in hand, the couple exit the house quietly after leaving a note and breakfast for Inspector Nakamori.  
***  
Many females were upset with the new development of Kaito and Aoko, but the Kaito Kuroba Fanclub couldn't say they didn't see it coming either. Seeing Kaito grinning only made them retreat but still kept a watchful eye on Aoko.  
Akako, already have given up on Kaito, congratulated Aoko. "It is good to see that someone grew up finally," Akako mocked Kaito before laughing at him much to his annoyance. Although he was happy she stopped following him, Akako dating his rival (Hakuba) wasn't something that pleased him either. Not only that but her expression that spoke: You should have waited till everything was over! Seemed to also disturb him.  
Aoko could only laugh bashfully at Akako's remark while Hakuba eyed Kaito as if trying to say "you are an idiot. Why did you do that?"  
Kaito knew they'd question him and how much he told Aoko later on, but right now he has to send in a new note to Aoko's dad.  
"Don't kill me Aoko," Kaito whispers to himself while he clicks 'send'. 

"You were told everything," Akako yells in shock.  
"Hai," Aoko answers while Kaito is being glared daggers by Akako and Hakuba.  
"Why on earth did you," Hakuba begins to scold, "you were already putting Nakamori san in great danger as it is! Now this? Really Kaito you become more irrational each day."  
Kaito grew annoyed but thankfully the couple released the two while warning Aoko to be careful. "So they knew the whole time," Aoko comments slowly.  
"Wasn't much of a choice. Akako and I had our fights and well she figured me out. And Hakuba is a good detective so he also did. But both helped me a lot," Kaito explains to the female. "But I'd rather that my Blue Rose doesn't go in harms way for me at all."  
Aoko pouts but couldn't respond back. She was already told to just be careful and swore to Kaito not to put herself at risk. She was tied down.  
Suddenly, a black car pulls over besides them with the window rolled down to reveal the inspector.  
"Otou san!"  
"Hi Otou san," greets Kaito with a grin.  
"Ah! Kaito! Hello! Aoko we're going to a KID heist. He plans to steal Reina Ruby, the Queen Ruby."  
"O-oh. Gambate," she answers while eying Kaito.  
"No. You both are coming with me! I'm not risking KID popping back to take you and Kaito can watch you."  
"Ano," Aoko yelps when she is shoved in by Kaito.  
"Hai, hai! I'll be glad to help guard her for you," Kaito answers immediately as he takes his seat besides Aoko. The female stares at Kaito like he's crazy while they both placed on their seat belts. Aoko sets her hand down besides her while Kaito places one hand over it.  
"Arigato, Kait- Oh ho ho! W-What's this," Inspector Nakamori comments before even continuing on. Aoko turns red like Kaito who scratches his neck.  
"Eh hehe. Aoko and I are dating Otou san," Kaito informs nervously. The Inspector grins as he begins to pull out onto the street, chuckling occasionally.  
"We're gonna have to speak soon Kaito," laughs the Inspector while the two just smile in response.  
Aoko leans to the side while pinching Kaito's hand, then whispers, "why didn't you tell Aoko this earlier?"  
"It was last minute, okay? I wasn't sure till now."  
Aoko stops pinching him and sits up straight, earning a quizzical look from phantom. 

"And here she is! Reina Ruby in person," Inspector comments while the two teens were moments away from the jewel. Kaito would feel more enthusiastic hearing all of Inspector Nakamori's plans but Aoko's silence left him nerved.  
"Aoko," Kaito calls pulling her aside from the large group of people. "What's wrong?"  
"Aoko just wanted a normal day today with Kaito," she mumbles but Kaito could easily decipher her.  
"I know, Blue Rose," he comments and kisses the back of her hand, "but tomorrow is Saturday. We can go together to the amusement park if you want. Just Kaito sama and Aoko."  
Aoko smiles cheekily at Kaito's word before nodding. She leans into his ear and whispers, "Gambate Kaito KID." Kaito grins before pecking her hand again and disappearing from her view. Surely, he'd put a show.  
***  
"Curse you Kaito Kid," Inspector Nakamori yells as he now is chasing KID on his own. Kaito couldn't help but admire Nakamori's resilience in capturing him. Of course, he wouldn't want to risk the safety of Aoko's father. He'd rather die before that.  
Kaito grins as he places the jewel into his vest pocket and jumps out the glass window. He is quick to activate his glider to escape. Kaito grins as he hears Inspector Nakamori's yells of anger as it was hilarious how Aoko's father both accepted him but rejected him at the same time. "I got to land quick and check on Ao-."  
The sound of explosion interrupted his words as a large wave of heat hits his back. Kaito's only thought is to land and see what has occurred. But when the sounds of sirens and cries of shock roared through the city, Kaito could only force himself to see. The building he had hopped out of with the jewel was now in flames and crumbling.  
"No... Why? Otou san," Kaito yells as he unbuckled himself from the glider and look closer. Aoko! Fear gripped his chest as the fear of losing both his loved ones grew. Fumbling, Kaito manages to call Aoko.  
"Aoko," Kaito yells when he finally hears her answer. His heart suddenly dropped when he heard her heart wrenching screams.  
"K-KAITO, PL-PLEASE," Aoko sobs, "DON'T TAKE SO LONG."  
Kaito immediately takes off in a sprint to get to her. Aoko's sobs through the phone were the only thing he could hear as he changes into civilian form. So much adrenaline coursed though Kaito that in matter of ten minutes he is pushing into the crowd to grab Aoko. Aoko was on the floor sobbing heavily as the people are rushing out with injured SWAT soldiers. When they spots her father, Kaito helps her up and rushes over.  
"Identify."  
"I'm his daughter! Nakamori Aoko!"  
"I'm her boyfriend! Kuroba Kaito!"  
The people reluctantly allowed Kaito on, but soon returned the unconscious inspector. His clothes were scorched and had many burn mark. Amazingly, he didn't seem to be as hurt as people would think. A walla had manage to fall and save him from what could have bee death. Kaito, trying to calm Aoko, attempted to comfort her but she retracts herself away.  
"No, Kaito," Aoko cried, "not now... Not now."  
Kaito could sense her emotions. She was angry at him for her Father's state. Angry that he brought her into this crazy mess. Kaito hung his head but manages to place a hand over hers. Her small hand trembles and balled up but she didn't offer any restraint.  
Aoko, Kaito thinks sorrowfully.  
***  
"I'm sorry but you must wait here," the doctor orders the two who are forced to stop where they are and watch as the enter the operation room. Aoko was breathing heavily by this point and tears just wouldn't stop coming. She was scared like he was before when he lost his father. But this time, Aoko would lose all her family if Nakamori doesn't pull through.  
"Aoko," Kaito attempted weakly, "he's strong... He'll be fine."  
Aoko snaps her head to him, eyes burning with grief, anger, sadness, and tears. "Did you know? Did Kaito sama know about this," she growled but Kaito understood her. Aoko needed a reason and someone to blame, and in truth he dragged her and her father into this. But he didn't know this would happen.  
"No, no Aoko. You and your dad are important to me. It was probably those criminals I told you about," Kaito says slowly but Aoko refused to get near. "Blue Rose..."  
"Stop it! Kaito stop! Ao- I! I can't! If he dies, I can't forgive you for dragging us in this mess," she cries but more quietly as it begins to crowd with other people.  
Kaito's heart shatters.  
"Aoko, please, don't tell me that..."  
"I... I don't know anymore Kaito," Aoko says when Kaito hugs her tightly. Aoko wanted to push him but his embrace is what she needed most. She just needed her friend.  
"I'll wait," he whispers when Aoko pulls away and goes off to cry awhile at her home. She needed to retrieve some items and call some relatives to inform them the news.  
Kaito could only watch as his only Blue Rose can no longer be his during this harsh time.


End file.
